1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet handling apparatus to perform predetermined processes for a recorded sheet.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there is a case where a sheet handling apparatus such as a sorter or the like is connected with a recording apparatus such as a copier or the like and used. In general, a sheet carrier speed of the sorter is set to be faster than that of the copier main unit. Although the sheet carrier speed is preset, there are cases in which the carrier speed changes during the operation of the sorter. If the sorter is continuously used in such a state, a sheet jam or the like will frequently occur in the sorter.
In such a sorter, in the case of detecting the abnormality of conveyance of the sheet such as a jam of the like, a peculiar value of a timer is predetermined in accordance with the sorter. Therefore, the additional operation of the timer for detection of the jam is necessary in dependence on the sheet and the timing for detection of the jam is delayed or the detecting accuracy of the jam deteriorates.